Kurosaki Family Chronicles
by clow-san
Summary: Also known as "Yuki"... Stories about the Kurosaki Family. Ichihime.
1. Yuki

AN: A join collaboration between me and my friend Raito! Ahehehe! Many thanks to her!

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!!

**YUKI **

**Clow-san and Raito **

In all my years as a nurse, I never saw a man with such devotion to his wife. He was always there. Holding her hand, brushing stray hairs from her face, puffing up her pillow to make her more comfortable. He was frowning most of the time, but when he was talking to her he always had the softest look in his eyes. They checked in a couple of weeks ago. The doctor said she has a very sensitive pregnancy and the last month must be spent in the hospital for both the mother and the child to be safe.

During weekends he would bring their first child a four year old boy named Kenichi. He looked a lot like his father except his hair. He got his mother's ginger-red shade. He was fond of making origami cranes, which he always offered to his mother. He was an extremely energetic child. A goofy grin was often plastered to his face. One time when I was there he was asking his mother why the snow was not falling yet. The mother smiled and patiently answered that maybe the snow was waiting for her sister to be born.

"Should we name her that then?" Kenichi asked.

"Name her what Ken?"

"Yuki."

She went into labor that Christmas Eve. She was smiling despite the pain, he on the other hand was wiping sweat for her forehead. His frown was deeper than ever, but today it was because of worry.

She touched his brows. "Don't frown too much..." I heard her say to him. "Your brows maybe stuck that way forever"

He smirked and before we entered her to the delivery room he kissed the top of her head.  
A healthy baby girl came 12:05 am, Christmas day together with the first snow fall of the season. Just as Orihime-san suspected. I've heard they named the baby Yuki in memory of this joyuos event. I never saw them after that. But I would never forget the Kurosaki family, for I never saw a family quite like theirs.


	2. Cookies

A/N: This sprung up from the short piece me and my good friend Raito wrote some time ago. If you want you could also read "Yuki" which is more like a companion fic to this.

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach…

Cookies

Raito and Clow-san

"Where did my name come from, Kaa-san?" The ginger haired boy asked, timidly, with his hands propped up the counter.

Orihime stopped mixing the cookie batter and looked at the boy. Her eyes twinkled and she continued stirring. "Well, it's a quite a long story Ken, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Kenichi nodded the day was so slow and he got nothing better to do.

"Well," she started. "Remember the story when the bad guys took Kaa-san away?"

"Yes! Tou-san came to save you with, Rukia-baa-san, Renji-jii-san, Uryu-san and Chad-san" he stated while raising his finger for each name. He gaze at Orihime expectantly, "What about it then?"

The ginger-haired woman chuckled. _Impatient, just like his father_, she thought. She carefully placed the cookies in the oven. "You see Ken in one battle your Tou-san almost got… well, beaten and somebody had saved us."

The boy opened his mouth in disbelief. His Tou-san almost got beaten? That's just unreal. "Who saved you, Kaa-san?"

Orihime took off her apron and placed it at the wooden hook beside the refrigerator. "A friend named Zaraki Kenpachi…he's a captain."

"Kenpachi???"

"Yes. I thought it was proper to get a kanji from his name, since without him… you won't be here." She replied, ruffling her son's head. "And of course the second kanji is from your Tou-san…"

_Ding. _

"Oh… the cookies are done." Orihime said as she wore the kitchen mittens. Kenichi quickly got down for his chair to his mother's side.

Orihime took one piece and blew on it. "Here," she gave the piece to the boy.

Kenichi accepted it with a large smile on his face. He loved his mother's cookies especially this one. He sank his teeth into it and savored the taste. "I think it has less onion this time, Kaa-san. It's delicious!"

The ginger-haired women smiled. "I hope your Tou-san would like it."


	3. Of wounds and bandages

A/n: Sorry for the late update... a continuation of the series

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach

**Of wounds and bandages**

**Clow-san**

"Yuki"

The orange-haired man scratched his head in frustration.

"I fell down Tou-san."

"Yeah, I've noticed." He crouched down and examined the wound on his six-year old daughter's right knee. "What were you playing Yuki?"

"But Tou-san…" she started, twirling a thin strand of her ginger hair. "I wasn't playing. I was just walking then bam! I'm on the ground."

"You always say that…" Ichigo said, with a sigh. "Sit down, let's get you cleaned up."

Yuki followed, humming a familiar tune. Ichigo took some cotton, bandages and antiseptic from the medicine cabinet.

"How's school?" Ichigo asked, trying to distract the girl

"It was great!" She replied with a giggle. "We sang a new song and Yumi-sensei taught us to make shadow figures."

The shinigami representative grunted a reply. He was carefully applying the antiseptic. The girl winced slightly. "Does it hurt?"

Yuki shook her head. But tears were already forming at corners of her eyes. She bit her lower lip. Ichigo sighed. Yuki not only inherited Orihime's physical appearance but also Orihime's clumsiness. She had suffered a tad more injuries than Ken ever had. Tripping, falling down from steps, fortunately all of them were minor.

"There…" Ichigo said, tightening the bandage. "Good as new."

Yuki wiped the forming tears from her eyes and flexed her knee slightly. She smiled at her father. "Thank you, Tou-san."

"Want to buy ice cream?"

Yuki nodded her head vigorously. She got off the chair and held her father's hand. "Let's buy some for Nii-chan and Kaa-san too."

Ichigo nodded and hand in hand the father and the daughter walked out of the house.


	4. Bad Dream

A/n: Another one. Man, i love meeting up with Raito! she's the perfect partner!

Disclaimer: Don't own bleach

Bad Dream

Raito and Clow-san

"Kaa-san…"

"Yuki…"

Tears continuously fell from the four-year old's eyes. She out-stretched her arms; Orihime lifted her up and cuddled her.

"Shhh… what's the matter sweetheart?"

"Bad dr-dream…Kaa-san… Monsters are chasing me…" she replied between hiccups.

Orihime hushed her daughter again, she rocked the girl gently. "It's alright, it's alright… Kaa-san's here…"

She kissed her daughter's forehead. Yuki tightened her hold around Orihime's neck and buried her nose on the older woman's hair.

"I'm scared Kaa-san…"

Orihime started singing softly, running a hand at the girl back to comfort her. After a few moments Yuki stopped crying. Orihime looked at her daughter eyes. They had the same shade of eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Yuki rubbed her eyes, wearily and then nodded.

"If you want I can sleep with you tonight…"

The girl's face brightened up. "Really?"

Orihime nodded with a smile.

"But how about Tou-san? Won't he get lonely?"

The ginger haired woman chuckled. "You're Tou-san is old enough…"

The little girl hurriedly went to her bed. Orihime followed. Yuki snuggled against her and rested her head comfortably on her chest. Time passed and soon both of the occupants were asleep, oblivious to the person watching them.

Ichigo smiled a little as he watched his wife and his daughter. He walked towards them and covered them well with the pink comforter. He gave each a kiss on the forehead and exited the room, closing the door behind him.


	5. Good Morning

A/n: Sorry for the late update. My computer was broken. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach….

Good Morning

Clow-san and Raito

Orihime opened her eyes slowly. Sunlight was already entering the room through the tiny gap between the curtains. She shifted her weight. Ichigo's arm was around her waist. She turned around and curled up against him, resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"Hey…" she whispered. "Ichigo…"

He murmured something in reply.

"You'll be late if you don't get up…"

"Few minutes…" he tightened his hold of her.

"You said that the last time…"

He did not reply, instead he kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and the then corner of her lips.

"Stop that…" she said, good-naturedly. "Get up…"

Orihime peeled herself off of her husband's hug. She just sat up when the door swung opened. Two ginger haired children jumped onto the bed.

"Good morning Tou-san!!" the older one greeted, jumping up and down.

"Tou-san, get up! Get up!" the younger one said, while pulling her father's arm.

"Ken… Yuki…" Ichigo muttered eyes now wide awake.

"You promised us, you'll make pancakes today." Kenichi reminded, he stopped jumping and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Yes! Pancakes! Pancakes! I like blueberry!" Yuki piped in, clapping her hands.

"I did?" Ichigo replied, looking at his wife, pleading for help.

"Oh no… I'm not bailing you out on this one Ichigo."

"Come on Tou-san!" Kenichi said with a smile

"Tou-san you've promised!"

Ichigo sighed defeated. He stood up and ran a hand through his orange hair. Might as well get used to this because he would not have it any other way.


	6. Boy Talk

A/n: Thank you all who have reviewed and read! Ahehehe! Here's another drabble. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach

Boy Talk

Clow-san and Raito

"It's too cold Kaa-san!" He cried as a blast of cold air from the partially open door made contact with his skin.

"Nah, nah…" his mother said, with a small chuckle. She then wrapped a dark green scarf around his neck. "It's not that cold Ken and besides it's beautiful outside."

Kenichi looked at his mother timidly. He did not want to get out of the house, especially at that type of weather. But his mother thought otherwise, as long as Kenichi could remember they always took these walks, often, if not always, during the coldest days of winter. His mother seemed to have radar when the weather was the most freezing.

"Okay sweetie, let your Tou-san help you with your shoes. I'll just get my bag."

The ginger-haired boy gazed at his approaching father, who was as bundled up as he was.

"What shoes will you be wearing Ken?" he asked.

The young boy pointed to his winter boots. His father bent down and began helping him.

"Do we really have to go Tou-san?" Kenichi inquired, suddenly but quietly.

Ichigo smirked, a little as he continued lacing up his son's boots. When he finished he sat beside him and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yes. We need to go."

"But it's too cold Tou-san…"

The orange-haired man sighed. He understood his son. He was not a big fan of cold weather as well. "Well if we don't go with her, she'll be alone, and when she's alone… she could be sad. Do you want her to be sad Ken?"

Kenichi only saw his mother sad once and he did not like it at all. He shook his head. "No! I don't want Kaa-san to be sad!"

"I thought so…"

"Okay guys, let's go." Orihime said as she placed her bag upon her shoulder.

"Yes, come on Kaa-san!" Kenichi said, energetically, as he pulled Orihime's hand.

"Did I miss something?" she mouthed to Ichigo.

"Just boy talk." He replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist and motioned her to move.


	7. Stone

A/n: Raito wrote this one for a ichihime group, Five Lifetimes One Love. Sorry about the late update. College have been hectic for the both of us. I mean really. hahaha. But don't worry we will be updating this as much as we can.

Stone

Raito

"Ojii-san!" Kenichi exclaimed as he frantically jumped onto Isshin's arms.

"Ahh… my favorite boy!" Isshin said as he tightly embraced the boy.

"I've missed you, Ojii-san!" Kenichi stated, smiling widely. "Happy birthday!"

Isshin laughed and ruffled the boy's hair, "Thank you, boy!'

"He didn't sleep for a week because of this."

Isshin took his gaze off his grandson to his son. Ichigo was carrying a sleeping toddler on his arms.

"I see you have found the perfect defense to my welcome home kick." The oldest Kurosaki said quietly as he peeked at his granddaughter, who was comfortably slumbering against his son's chest.

"Nice to see you too, Oyaji." Ichigo grunted, under his breath.

"Now, now Ichigo… Isshin-san is just happy to see the children."

Isshin smiled at the voice of his son's wife. "It's good to know that you understand me Orihime-chan." He said, overdramatically.

Orihime giggled. "Happy birthday Isshin-san… good to see you again."

"Here let me take Yuki upstairs" Orihime said as she took both Yuki and the baby bag from Ichigo.

"I'll take the bag myself, it's a bit heavy."

"I'll carry the bag, Tou-san." Kenichi piped in. "I'm strong enough!"

Ichigo tapped his son's head. "Maybe later, when you're as big as Kaa-san."

The boy pouted. The ginger-haired woman laughed. "Give me the bag Ichigo, I can manage."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He reluctantly gave his wife the bag. She carried it on her left shoulder and shifted the little girl in her arms. "I'll see you later." She walked up the steps.

Ichigo exchanged looks with his son. He bent down. "Follow them and make sure they are comfortable." He whispered.

The little boy saluted and smiled. He then zoomed upstairs

Ichigo smiled, a bit. _Energetic as always._ He thought.

* * *

"But when I tried to do so, it would not come out right." Kenichi said, energetically, as he ate yet another forkful of spaghetti.

The adults at the table laughed out loud at the boy's story about pottery. Yuzu and Karin arrived moments after Ichigo and Orihime. Yuzu arrived with her husband, and like always Ichigo could not remember the poor guy's name. Orihime had to remind him for the nth time. Karin turned up alone. She was wearing her soccer uniform. She was a part of the Japan All-Women Soccer Team. She was awarded MVP last season. They always communicated with each other. Both of his sisters never failed to attend this annual reunion at their childhood home. No matter how busy Karin was or how far Yuzu home was, the always came. They loved Kenichi and Yuzu very much and were awfully keen in spoiling them, much to Ichigo's dismay.

"You're spacing off again."

Ichigo jerked his head to the direction of his wife. She smiled. He returned the gesture.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow the candle Ojii-san!" Kenichi said loudly.

Isshin smiled and blew the candle in his cake. They all clapped their hands.

"Keyki… Keyki…"

"Looks like somebody's hungry." Orihime said as she tickled her daughter.

"Let's eat then!" Karin said.

"Can I have soy sauce on my cake, Tou-san?"

The orange-haired man cringed at the concept. "Umm… of course if you want, but only a little."

"Yay! I'm goanna share with Kaa-san!"

"Inherited Orihime-chan's taste, I see."

Ichigo looked at his father exasperatedly, and then nodded. "I hope Yuki doesn't or they will gang up on me to eat ramen with wasabi and honey."

Isshin walked out to the balcony Ichigo followed. He watched as his father poured sake in a glass. He offered it to Ichigo. "Here drink with me."

The shinigami representative accepted the glass.

"Take care of them."

"What are you talking about, Oyaji?"

"Your family, dummy."

"You don't have to tell me that!" He retorted, angrily.

His father snorted. "Just reminding."

Ichigo was about to reply when the sliding door opened.

"Ah… did I interrupt a grown-up talk?"

"Of course not Kenichi."

"Oh, good, they're looking for you inside, Tou-san, Ojii-san…"

For a moment time seemed to stop, as three generation of Kurosaki men stood quietly on the balcony.

"Come on then. It's getting cold here anyway." Isshin said, with a smile.

* * *

"I need to be going now." Karin said as she dusted her shorts. "Practice tomorrow"

"Yes, us too." Yuzu agreed. "Kakashi has work too. Happy birthday Otou-san."

She hugged Isshin tightly. She turned to Ichigo and Orihime gave each a hug. She hugged Kenichi and Yuki as well. "Visit us sometime okay."

Kenichi nodded. "Until next time, Yuzu-baa-chan."

"See you next time."

"Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan… Yuki's birthday, please come okay."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Orihime-chan." Karin said, with a smile. "See you guys later."

The remaining Kurosaki watched as their cars drove off.

"We need to go too, Oyaji…"

Isshin smiled. "Yeah, be careful."

"Ano, Ojii-san…" Kenichi said, while rummaging his shorts' pocket, "this is for you…"

Isshin outstretched his hand Kenichi dropped an odd stone at his grandfather's palm.

"A stone eh…" the older man said. The stone was small, gray and has a unique swirl pattern at one end.

"I got it at the beach last week, when our class went there to pick up shells. Happy birthday, Ojii-san."

"Thank you Kenichi."

"Let's go now Ken." Ichigo said as he carried the boy. "Bye Oyaji… happy birthday"

"Bye-bye… jii-jii…" Yuki said with her hand wide open.

Isshin bid them goodbye. He slid the stone in the safety of his pocket. This was his best birthday yet.


End file.
